The North Wind Returns
by Zim55
Summary: Skipper and his brothers find out that the North Wind is back. Skipper is not a fan of Classified even when Classified said that he was sorry about treating them badly.


**Skipper's POV**

It was a normal day at the Central Park Zoo, in the Penguin Habitat. My brothers and I were having breakfast until we heard something. It was screaming. "Where the heck is that coming from?" I asked. "I think someone's in danger Skipper." My second brother Kowalski said. My third brother Rico just made a weird sound. He normally does it anyway. "Crikey! What's going on?" My youngest brother, Private asked. "Relax Private. We're going to find out what it is." I said.

We went outside and saw my obnoxious neighbor, Julien, but I normally call him Ringtail. "What is it Ringtail?" I asked. "Someone has stolen Mort!" Ringtail yelled. "As much as I get very annoyed with you lemurs, I will help you." I said. Then I heard something. The voices sounded very familiar. It was on the tip of my tongue. It was weird that I didn't know who it was. "Well if it isn't the penguins." A gray wolf said.

I gasped. I knew who these guys were. When we were fighting an octopus named Dave, I had to team up with some animals that I didn't like. "It's...it's...the North Wind! Oh I remember you!" I yelled. "Greeting penguins." The wolf named Classified said. "Well, if it isn't Classified, the dog who hates us." I said. Kowalski put his wing on my shoulder. "What?" I asked. "Skipper, I think I know why they're here." Kowalski said. "Why are they here!? Are they ready to tell us that we're nothing but idiots? That we're not professionals?" I asked. Kowalski shook his head. "No. I think they're here to apologize." Kowalski said.

"Yeah right." I said. Normally I believe Kowalski, but I can't forget how awful the North Wind was to us. I can never forget the time when Classified and I argued about our ways to defeat Dave, but I have to admit, their plan was better. I know they said that they made it up to us, but I still won't forget it! "So Classified, why are you here?" I asked. "Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, and Private, I want to apologize to all of you." Classified said. "I didn't mean to make you feel like dirt."

I rolled my eyes. I didn't believe him. I knew he was up to something. Kowalski once had a crush on a female owl, but he got over her. "Hello Kowalski." The owl named Eva said. "Oh hello." Kowalski said. He wasn't in love with her anymore. Eva thought Kowalski was still in love. "Whoa. What are you doing?" Kowalski asked. Eva was speechless and just stood next to Kowalski. A seal walked over to me and my brothers. "Hello." The seal named Short Fuse said. The bear, Corporal also walked over to us. "I remember you guys. You were so cute and cuddly." Corporal said. I groaned.

I hated when someone called me cute. I might be cute on the outside, but inside, I'm an experienced agent! Rico was annoyed at them, but not very annoyed like I am. Corporal gave Rico a bag of snacks that me and brothers like a lot. They were called Cheezy Dibbles. Rico smiled. "I forgive you." Rico said, but he said it in gibberish. "What!? How can you forgive these guys!? They hated us!" I yelled. "Skipper, you need to learn how to forgive someone after they treated you like a speck." Kowalski said.

I had my wings crossed. I really wanted to fight these guys. "Skipper, everyone deserves a second chance." Private said. "I'll think about it." I said. "Classified, maybe you should come back later. Skipper's not in the mood and we have a case to solve." Kowalski said. "Really. A case? We can do it for you." Classified said. Is he kidding me? He said that he was sorry and now his team is going to take over?

"What!? Let's just recap here! You said to us that you were sorry, and now you're going to take over and say _Oh I'm Agent Classified. My team is better than these four stupid penguins._ Is that what you're going to do!?" I asked. Kowalski, Rico, and Private gasped. "Oh. Did I say that I can take over?" Classified asked. I nodded. "I'm sorry. I mean okay. We'll come back later." Classified said. I walked away while my brothers were still talking to Classified and his team. I can't believe this guy. "Guys, come on. I will not stand here and get bossed around by a wolf who hates our guts!" I yelled.

Kowalski, Rico, and Private walked over to me and we left. "We have to save Sad eyes." I said. "Skipper, I have two questions." Private said. "Sure. Tell me the two questions Private." I said. "Well my first question is about Mort. Why do you call him sad eyes?" Private asked. "Well when he gets upset, his eyes look sad." I said. "Okay and why won't you give Classified a chance?" Private asked. "Private, they hate us! I know that Classified doesn't really mean that he's sorry." I said. "Skipper!" Private yelled. "I mean it! Now come on. We have to save Sad eyes!" I said. We ran to my arch enemy, Dr. Blowhole's lair.

"Pen-gu-ins. What a nice surprise." Dr. Blowhole said. "Blowhole! You leave Mort alone!" I yelled. "What's gotten him all mad?" Dr. Blowhole asked. "He's annoyed at a team called The North Wind. They treated Skipper like dirt." Private said. "They didn't treat you correctly either Private!" I said. "I don't care. I'm going to destroy your little friend." Dr. Blowhole said. "Crikey!" Private yelled. Kowalski was fighting Dr. Blowhole. Rico regurgitated a bomb and the place exploded. I grabbed Mort and we all left.

When we got back, I was still holding Mort. I ran over to the Lemur Habitat. "Ringtail, I have Sad eyes." I said. "Yes!" Ringtail said. He took Mort out of my wings. "Thank you Skipper." Ringtail said. I went back to the Penguin Habitat. Classified's team was there. "Okay. Here we go again." I said. "Skipper, you have to believe me. I'm really sorry." Classified said. I sighed. "Really?" I asked. Classified nodded. "Skipper." Kowalski said. Rico and Private were staring at me. "Okay. I forgive you." I said. "And I'm sorry about being angry at you." Then my team and North Wind finally got along together.

 **The End.**


End file.
